puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudoc
Current Status Rudoc is currently a retired pirate but remains a Fleet Officer of the crew Ocean Raiders. He decided to leave the game after several RL opportunities presented themselves but would make him too busy to play the game. So on 7/25/07 Rudoc said his final goodbyes and left the game, he doesn't know if he will ever return, but he has had a vibrant past. Previously Held Positions *SO of the crew Pirates Gone Wild *SO of the crew Kingdom of Hell *SO of the crew Happy Go Luckys *SO of the crew Frutti Di Mare *SO of the crew Ocean Raiders *Prince & Minister of War of the flag The Armada of Angels *King of the flag The Armada of Angels *Prince and Minister of Events of the flag La Dolce Vita Biography He once captained his own crew The Riskbreakers in the flag The Armada of Angels on Viridian Ocean but it did not last long. He soon gave up and merged with Fatal Felines, which then merged with Ocean Raiders who were also in the flag. When the Ocean Raiders left the flag to form their own he left them and joined The Happy Go Luckies who were in the flag. Because of his efforts, The Ocean Raiders soon re-joined the flag. With that small crisis ended, he joined to the newly formed crew for The Armada of Angels, Frutti Di Mare, which was led by Alek. But after the flags first failed blockade on , Alek left and handed the crew over to Siven. Monarchy Days He was chosen to rule The Armada of Angels early in 2006 out of three likely candidates. He was to hold the flag together for Amantino, the founder and current king of The Armada of Angels. Despite all his efforts to help the flag grow, he could not hold the then ailing flag together and lost communication between the crews. The deathblow occurred when the Ocean Raiders felt that the flag was not going anywhere and left again to form their own flag. Rudoc was torn between his loyalty to the flag and his friend Amantino or his friend . He made the choice to change loyalties from their once great flag to go with Millie and help with La Dolce Vita and to seek new adventures. In his last act as King, he made Siven the Monarch and left the flag behind. Since then Amantino returned to be Monarch for a short time. But he could not revive the flag that was once his pride and joy. Rudoc met with Amantino once more before his long time best-friend left the game, he has not seen or heard from him since, though he will never forget him. La Dolce Vita In late March of 2006 Rudoc left the kingship of the the ailing flag The Armada of Angels to join up with his best friend Millie's new flag La Dolce Vita (The Sweet Life). He joined Ocean Raiders as an SO and for a time retired from politics and to enjoy a simpler pirate life. As the flag grew in power and rose through the ranks so did the need for fresh blood to fill the many various ministerial posts. So in late 2006, He was formally invited to become prince and Minister of Events for the flag. In mid-January he hosted a major La Dolce Vita auction in which he collected hundreds of donated items from the generous flag mates and auctioned it all off for flag fund, the auction was a huge success and netted the flag a generous amount of spending PoE. He also held many other smaller events in the flag for flag fun. In mid-March he began to organize a large La Dolce Vita Officer auction and planned it to run on the 15th of April, it never happened. In early April tensions began to arise within Ocean Raiders between the Senior Officers and the Captain of Ocean Raiders and many fights took place over various issues. Several SO's ended up leaving Ocean Raiders including Queen Millie. They formed Old Worthless Pirates to just retire and live their lives for fun with no political ambitions. Rudoc again had to choose between The flag which he had spent almost an entire year with or his friends in their new crew. On 4/17/07 he made the decision to join his friends and leave Ocean Raiders and the flag. Then, after they had been away for almost 3 weeks, the captain of Ocean Raiders left the crew and the flag for good. Rudoc and Millie have since returned to Ocean Raiders to begin reconstructing it into the crew with the former glory it once had. He is not an Old Worthless Pirate anymore, and never was he truly one, but this is proof of his great commitment to his friends and crew. His Veiws & Feelings Rudoc held a deep seated view of loyalty to his friends, crew and flag and has often had to choose between them often bringing him new friends and new enemies. But this did not hinder his professionalism or his views. He greatly missed the old days with its stricter kind and more organized form of crew, when the ocean was young. However he felt that no pirate should be left behind and all should be given equal respect and dignity and a chance to make their dreams come true. Rudoc Played the game for over two and a half years...